Franzbroetchen
by nightmarerabbitalice
Summary: A Gerita one-shot. Fem-Italy x Germany human names used. Germany is about to confess to Italy but when he shows up to Italy's place the door's wide open and the Pasta loving Trottle is nowhere to be found amid the ransacked house. "Feli you PASTA LOVING TROTTLE wake up!"
Franzbrotchen

A Gerita one-shot. Fem-Italy x Germany human names used. Germany is about to confess to Italy but when he shows up to Italy's place the door's wide open and the Pasta loving Trottle is nowhere to be found amid the ransacked house.

Hi first hetalia fanfic, and i had this one done for months kinda reread it and uploaded it today because well i wanted to write something else as well and got in the mood. Criticism is welcome but please no outright flames of hate. Translations at the end and rated t to be safe because germany uses a naughty word a few times.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Mein Gott I hope she likes this" Ludwig mumbled for the umpteenth time fiddling with his shirt whilst his car filled with gas. He'd traded in his green military outfit for a pair of dark blue jeans along with a black tank top and a green button-up shirt over top left undone. Were it up to him he'd have dressed in a suit and taken her to someplace semi-expensive however, Feliciana had professed that nothing is hotter to her than casual mode Ludwig. He had just finished placing gas into his Emerald green Audi allroad and quickly closed the gas cap and put the pump back before he headed to pick up his date. He had finally as his brother Gilbert put it grown a pair and intended to take things with Feliciana to the next level.

Tonight was special Ludwig intended on taking his love to her favorite Italian restaurant and when it came time for dessert he'd sneak off to the restroom and give the owner the necklace so they could lay it around the Tiramisu like a border and atop the cake it would say _ti amo Sposami. ich liebe dich heirate mich,_ It had taken him several weeks but he'd found a jeweler to recreate the cross he had upon his neck and get them both engraved on the back of his it said _Property of Pasta_ and on the front it said _Wurst_ whilst Feliciana's said _Property of Wurst_ on back and _Pasta_ on front. _**(Authors note it is a secret head cannon of mine that Germany and Italy call one another Pasta & Wurst either among just the two of them or even possibly around close friends as a joke about their favorite foods and it evolves as a present from Italy into kitties named pasta and wurst) **_He knew how ungodly cheesy it was however he had wanted her to pick out the ring she wore since well on more than one occasion she had given him a wardrobe upgrade or attempted to and failed epically, but the cross was the one thing she let him keep saying it was good with everything and she actually could see herself wearing it.

Pulling up at Feliciana's house Ludwig parked the car in her driveway glad that her twin was indeed spending the weekend with Antonio much to his brothers whining. Carefully he shut the car off before he slid his necklace off and carefully hid it in his pants pocket for the time being so he could keep the surprise, since he'd had to lie and tell her it got broke in a drinking contest with Gilbert and was being fixed. After all the German brothers could hold liquor semi-well until they had to have a strength contest. Making his way up to the front door he quickly knocked on the door only to watch as the door opened. Sighing Ludwig made his way inside and undid his boots by the door after making sure it was properly locked.

"Feli you didn't shut or lock the door again." Ludwig shouted.

The Vargas household had a rather odd design, once one opened the front door there was a small hallway that took one forward before you could turn right and wind up in the living room where the rest of the house was pretty much open floor plan. 3.5 bathrooms and 4 upstairs bedrooms and a finished basement that had a game room and an office both of which had fold out couches. Their grandfather Roman _**(A/N yea couldn't find him a human name so I took easy way out instead of remus or Romulus)**_ had often had business guests over so he'd invested in the extra sleeping space since his granddaughters had first moved in at 4, now that he was dead the house legally belonged to the girls. Ludwig rounded the corner wondering if Feliciana had forgotten about their date or if she was unable to hear him from the bathroom. He'd seen her red convertible in the driveway so she had to be home. As soon as Ludwig rounded the corner he gasped in shock the living room was a hot mess; picture frames were off the walls glass shattered all over the floor, the couches had the cushions slashed open, several nice table lamps had been tipped over and broken.

"FELICIANA ARE YOU HERE!" Ludwig shrieked the panic in his tone making his worry clear.

To say that Ludwig was worried was an understatement he was panicking. While Feliciana could look after herself to an extent if the person had a knife or a gun she would easily be at a disadvantage. Bolting up the stairs Ludwig ran into Feliciana's room first, her bedroom was trashed as well, and he couldn't tell if it was simply a thief trying to find something good to steal or if this was personal.

"Feli… are you in here?" Ludwig's screaming now replaced with a softer tone.

Ludwig carefully examined the room and first got down and peered under the bed before shaking his head, either Feliciana wasn't home, seriously injured and unable to move, too paranoid to say anything or she'd somehow fallen asleep. Ludwig hoped that either options one or four had come true however knowing his girlfriend's danger magnet he knew his odds were slim. Getting off the floor he slowly moved over to Feliciana's closet the next likely hiding spot. When he noticed a smear of blood about the size of a quarter and his body went cold and he grew worried. The blood was near the handle of the door which had been shut, grabbing the door knob he twisted it and tried opening the door only to find it unwilling to budge. Trying to think of why the door wouldn't open Ludwig scanned her room and noticed her desk chair was missing and let out a slight sigh of relief as a specific memory came to mind.

 _Flashback 2 years ago:_

" _I'm scared Luddy th-the neighbors two houses up the street someone broke into their house while everyone was asleep. Wh-what if someone comes here and tries it!" Feliciana sobbed clinging to Ludwig's chest._

 _Ludwig had come over to his girlfriends house at two in the morning because she was woken up by a gunshot and then the police playing 20 questions. He had always thought she lived in a safe neighborhood however after this incident it might be helpful If he looked into a security system. However for the moment he needed to calm her down and provide basic reassurance._

" _Well let me show you something useful." He mused before gently prying her off of him. "if someone gets into the house you need to barricade the door shut so people cant get in. I'd say move your dresser or desk to your bedroom door, but I doubt you can move it easily by yourself. So only do that if Lovina or someone else is here with you. However you can lock yourself in your closet with just your desk chair and hide in the corer out of the doors site."_

 _Grabbing her desk chair he carefully led her into the closet before shutting the door and positioning the chair so it was resting under the knob but right against the door. Carefully he flipped the light on and he'd shown Feli his handiwork before making her repeat it whilst he was outside the closet trying and failing to enter. Once the demo was over he explained it was best to do both options and call the cops as soon as possible before going dead silent._

Present:

Ludwig let out a growl of annoyance as he realized Feliciana had actually remembered his trick, he had only meant to provide comfort to his girlfriend never thinking she'd actually need to use it. Banging on the door he hoped he could get her attention since she must've been asleep to not have heard his voice.

"Feli you PASTA LOVING TROTTLE wake up!"

After several tense moments of nothingness Ludwig frowned and went looking for the sisters toolbox. A closet door had hinges on the outside, for which Ludwig thanked some kind of god, which meant he could undo them and then remove the door. He could've tried ramming the door with something but that would've only broken the door and risked self-injury or worse injuring Feliciana. Finding the tool box he trudged back to the closet and carefully got to work. Starting at the bottom Ludwig carefully removed the first pin that connected the two brass colored halves before making quick work of the second pin. _**(A/N not sure if I'm explain this right, I don't know what the piece is properly called, but basically most doors I've seen have a piece mounted to the frame and the door it's self and normally they connect so there's a piece sticking out a space and then another piece sticking out while the other one has a piece that fills the hole but they've got a hole running through the center that the little pin device goes through.)**_ Grabbing the now free pins and toolbox Ludwig moved them onto the bed so there'd be nothing in the way when it came time to pull the door out. Slowly Ludwig removed the final pin before tossing his tools and the last pin onto the bed. Staring at the door Ludwig grabbed one of the brass colored hinges and carefully pulled on it startled slightly when the door lurched forward. Grasping both sides of the door Ludwig carefully backed up before resting it along the wall, while the chair that had been propping it shut came crashing down onto the floor.

A few moments later Ludwig had moved the chair out of the way and carefully entered the closet. Flicking the light switch Ludwig scanned the entire closet before in the very back corner he noticed a thick royal blue comforter swaddled in an odd lump. Moving towards the comforter he carefully knelt down and gently pulled it away and smiled slightly at the site. Hidden under the comforter was Feliciana sound asleep clutching an iPod in her hands and headphones covered her ears. Kneeling down Ludwig gently gasped at the headphones and slid them off of Feliciana's head before he lightly shook her.

"Feli wake up." Ludwig said faintly.

Once the headphones were off Feliciana shifted lightly but as soon as Ludwig shook her and spoke she bolted up. Looking around the closet she noticed Ludwig and immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and began crying slightly. No sooner than she'd placed her arms around Ludwig she let out a hiss of pain and carefully pulled away.

"L-ludwig thank god your h-here someone broke in r-right as I was finishing getting ready for our date." Feliciana rambled.

Looking down she released her arms from Ludwig and saw a nasty gash along her arm that went from several inches below her shoulder to just past her elbow. Racking her brain for a moment Feliciana tried remembering everything up until she was hiding in the closet with her ipod. _"I'd just gotten my pants on when I heard glass shatter, so I put my shirt on and went downstairs thinking that Pasta and Wurst had simply decided to leave the laundry room finally. When I got down there someone was dusting themselves off and the kitchen window was broken. They spun around and came at me with a knife, I remember my arm getting cut then I thought they tripped over something and then i-I ran up the stairs and barricaded myself I here." "Crap the cats"_

"c-call 911….. Pastaaaaaa! Wuuuuuurst!" Feliciana shouted before getting up and going to look for the two cats she'd just recently adopted. While Ludwig was a dog person she was more inclined to cats and she'd went to go adopt herself a cat and wound up with two who acted like her and Ludwig.

Furrowing his brow at the slightly odd behavior he picked up his phone and dialed the police station. Whilst his phone was dialing he got off the ground and went to follow Feliciana. As soon as the line picked up and spoke Ludwig spoke rather quickly. "Can I speak with Roderich Edelstein please?" After a grunt in response he was put on hold and sighed waiting.

"Roderich speaking, who may I ask is calling?"

"Ah Roderich, It's Ludwig you know Gilbert's brother. I wasn't calling about him but I didn't think this situation required using 911 as it appears the robber is no longer in the house, but I was on my way to pick up my girlfriend Feliciana up for our date and someone broke into her house and she was hiding in the closet with a nasty looking gash on her arm."

As Ludwig spoke the other side of the line let out several groans as if contemplating where this was going. "Yes Ludwig I know who you are without Gilbert. My wife Elizabeta used to babysit the Italian Angle as she put it and I've often seen them having girl time and you're always spoken of highly. I'll admit we're understaffed given the day so this probably means I'll be coming over myself with the new guy so be grateful Elizabeta likes your girlfriend because if I get stuck with overtime on a day like today I'll most likely be in the dog house. I already know the address so I'll be there in 15 minutes"

Once the line clicked Ludwig groaned and then proceeded to go looking for his Italian. Heading into the master bedroom he eventually found Italy trying to coax something out from under the bed. Putting his hand on her shoulder he spoke "what are you doing? also the cops will be arriving soon"

Feliciana jumped from Ludwig's sudden touch and nearly hit her head on the bed. "t-trying to get something out from under the bed."

No sooner than Feliciana had spoken an orange cat with a brown spot on his head and a small piece of fur that curled like Feliciana's did came out and stood meekly in front of her, while an all grey cat lunged for Ludwig and began trying to claw him.

"Scheisse Scheisse Scheisse" Ludwig mumbled before stumbling backwards taken off guard by the two cats. Picking up the grey cat he noticed it had a German flag as it's collar with a tag that said Wurst. Carefully holing it so he wouldn't get bit or clawed he looked at the other cat and noticed it had an Italian flag collar and said pasta.

"Mind explaining the cat's Feliciana?" Ludwig asked still holding the grey one so as not to get hurt as the cat struggled in his grasp.

"Bad Wurst that's your Vati!" Feliciana scolded taking the small cat from Ludwig carefully petting and calming him down before setting him down.

"Well remember last week when I went to the animal shelter with Sakura. Heracles cat died and she wanted to get him a new one and well i-I saw those two and they reminded me of us and I couldn't help myself." Feliciana began rambling whilst Pasta walked over and had begun sniffing Ludwig before meowing softly at him.

Breathing a heavy sigh of relief Ludwig lightly patted Pasta's head before he moved pulling Feliciana into a rather tight hug holding her to his chest as a few tears began falling. "You scared me… where was your phone."

Wurst fled Feliciana's lap as soon as it became clear Ludwig was going to hug her. She hugged Ludwig back softly rubbing his back before she spoke. "I-it was on the charger. I'm sorry I worried you"

Pulling away Ludwig looked down at Feliciana before letting go and fishing some things out of his pocket. Turning around for a moment Ludwig slipped his necklace on before opening a black box and spinning around his face deep red holding out the necklace to Feliciana before speaking barely above a whisper. "I love you Feliciana I have always loved you I can't spend my life without you. I was going to do this at the restaurant tonight but….. ti amo Sposami!"

Staring at the necklace Feliciana noticed it said Pasta and then she looked up and noticed Ludwig was wearing his necklace but it said Wurst. When he spoke Feliciana couldn't help but blush and giggle by how flustered he was. At the words ti amo Sposami she tackled Ludwig giving him a big hug.

"OHHH YES LUDWIG YES I'LL MARRY YOU" Feliciana screamed out before kissing Ludwig as police sirens could be heard in the distance growing closer towards their house.

Fin

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ti amo Sposami. -_ i love you marry me

 _ich liebe dich heirate mich -_ i love you marry me

 _Mein gott -_ my god

 _Scheisse -_ fuck or shit but we went with shit


End file.
